Just The Two of Us
by MistyxKisame
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring multiple pairings. PM me or review if you want a pairing request. Contains other pairings too. Chapters may or may not connect to another chapter. Might end up making a chapter into an actual story. Who knows?
1. Peridot x Jewel and Steven x Lapis

**This is a one-shot unless someone wants me to do more with it (just PM me about it). Also just a bit of bashing on Lars' (or is that Lars's part). Just a tiny bit. I don't hate him by the way. He's mostly harmless.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Steven Universe and Lexboss (who made this request) owns Jewel.**

* * *

"Will the two of you be alright?" asked Pearl. Her and her husband were going out together on a mission. Meanwhile Steven and Lapis were off on a 3-day trip with Greg and Rose while Garnet was off somewhere.

"We'll be fine, mom." said Jewel smiling. "You and dad go on. We'll be fine."

"You know how to send us a message if you need us." said Onyx. The two gems got on the teleportation pad and teleported away.

Jewel was watching a movie then Peridot came into the room. The green gem was wearing sexy lacy black bra with matching black panties and her normally triangle shaped hair in pigtails. Peridot smiled as her lover stared at her girlfriend's lingerie. "Like what I got? I found it online."

"It's sexy." said Jewel smiling as Peridot sat on her lap and kissed her on the lips. Peridot took off her black bra and panties and laid down on the couch.

Jewel buried herself between her legs, thrusting her tongue inside of the older gem's body. Peridot whimpered as her girlfriend fingered her and thrusted her fingers deep inside of her while playing with and sucking on her clit. The green gem gasped and gripped the couch underneath her and ran her fingers through the gem's long blue hair. She felt like she was cloud nine as Jewel pleasured her girlfriend. The green gem swore loudly and came on her lover's face. Jewel licked up all of her juices and got on top of her girlfriend, letting her taste herself.

"Now it's my turn. This isn't the only thing I bought." she got up and pulled out a red strapon. "Let's try this out."

Jewel readjusted herself on the couch to where her bottom was in the air and Peridot was behind her. The older gem positioned the plastic cock to her lover's entrance and slowly pushed it inside of her girlfriend until it was all the way inside. After getting used to it, she asked her to fuck her.

Peridot slowly thrust inside of her, going slowly at first and then picking up the pace. Jewel moaned. "Oh yes! Right there, Peridot!"

"You like that don't you, sexy?" said Peridot slapping her ass. "You love this don't you? You love the way I'm pounding your nice ass? Man you have a nice big butt don't you, you fucking whore."

Peridot slapped her ass as she thrusting inside of the woman. Jewel maoned loudly as she came around the plastic cock. After she pulled out of her, the younger gem licked it clean, deepthroating the red cock. Peridot pulled her off of it and kissed her with passion. Peridot ran her fingers through her lover's blue hair and rubbed her nose against her nose.

"Damn you're so hot." said the green gem breathlessly.

"Wait, oh crap we had sex on the couch." said Jewel instantly getting up from the couch.

"So? It was still pretty hot." said Peridot smiling as she squeezed her lover's ass.

"Yes, but you do realize that the others will be able to tell we've been here." Jewel blushed.

"Let them." Peridot kissed her.

"Uh I don't think so." Jewel jumped up, slipped on her clothes, and went to grab some cleaning supplies while the other gem just rolled her eyes and shook her head in amusement.

* * *

While going out for lunch one afternoon with Garnet, Amethyst, and Lapis, Steven decided to go off for a while with his girlfriend while their food was being prepared. The waitress had told them that their food was going to be a bit delayed since they were having troubles in the kitchen. Steven had wanted to try something with his girlfriend and today seemed to be the perfect time to do so. Steven excused himself and pulled his girlfriend behind him.

"Where are we going, Steven?" asked Lapis as Steven went down the sidewalk. "Aren't we going to wait with Garnet and Amethyst?"

"Nope. We're not going to stay away too long." he said wiggling his eyebrows at his lover. "We're going to the library."

"Why?"

"You'll see." he said in a sing-song type of way. Lapis was curious but came with him. Once inside, Steven pulled her behind a bookshelf on the third floor of the library on the last row at the very back. Lapis began to ask her boyfriend "Now what?" when he pressed her against the wall and began kissing her.

Lapis wrapped her arms around the younger gem as he pressed against her and she could feel how much he needed her as his erection pressed up against her thigh. She got down on her knees and quickly undid his pants. She pulled it down to his ankles and licked her lips at the site of her boyfriend's cock.

"You're all hard and wet down for me, Steven." purred Lapis as she lightly squeezed her boyfriend's cock before licking the tip of it. Steven moaned softly as Lapis stroked his cock, hard and fast before sucking on his cock.

Lapis bobbed her head up and down on his cock, deepthroating and moaning across it. She licked underneath the bottom of it before licking the precum leaking from the tip. She stood up and bent over with her hands pressed against the wall. Taking his cock and stroking it, he pushed up her skirt and took off her pink underwear so they wouldn't get stained. He got down on his knees and kissed the lips of her pussy before thrusting her tongue deep inside of her while holding the gem's legs apart. The gem bit her lips as he massaged her ass as he fucked her with his tongue before sliding his fingers inside of her and stretching her out.

"Ah! Please!" she cried out. "Fuck me! I need your cock inside of me."

"Sh! We're in a library, remember?" whimpered the half-gem.

"Please just fuck me!" Lapis said loud enough for just Steven to hear.

Steven looked through the books and behind him to make sure no one had heard his girlfriend or was going to see them. He positioned his cock at her entrance and rubbed his cock against her wet pussy. Lapis wiggled her hips in both in excitement and with impatience. The hal-gem slowly slid inside of her, biting his lip at the sensation of her tight pussy. Once he was all the way inside, he got a good grip on her hips and began thrusting inside of her.

Lapis and Steven bit their lips trying to keep their noises down as the half-gem thrust inside of her. Lapis moaned and gasped as Steven kept hitting the right spot and stretching her out with her tight pussy. Steven pulled out of her, picked her up, and fucked her up against the wall. Lapis gripped her back, her nails digging into her boyfriend's back.

"Ah Steven! Oh yes! Aaah!" Lapis wrapped her legs tighter around his hips.

"Oh crap, I'm about to come!" Steven hissed.

"Me too! Ah!" Lapis tightened around her boyfriend's cock, coming around his cock. Steven grunted and came inside of her. The two rested their head on each other's shoulder while they started calming down. Suddenly they heard the sounds of someone talking.

"I think this is the floor." said what sounded like a young woman.

"I hope it is. We need to hurry and do this project before it's due." said a man.

"Crap." Steven quickly pulled up his boxers and redid he pants while Lapis straightened out her skirt and cleaned herself off. The two of them quickly scurried from behind the shelf and left before they could be caught. Once out, the two of them headed back to the restaurant when Lapis stopped in her tracks.

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot my underwear!" she blushed.

"Oops!" Steven blushed. "Uh well we'll go back later and get them. Nobody really goes back there anyways."

"How do you know?"

"Well Connie and I used to kind of make out back there." said Steven. "But that was when we were younger."

"I see. Well let's just hope nothing's changed from the time you were back there." said Lapis as they went inside.

After eating their lunch with their friends, the two went back to the library and back to the section they were at. To their suprise, the panties were gone. However on their way back down, Steven and Lapis found Lars with her underwear showing it off to some of his friends. Not surprisingly, his friends weren't buying that he had gotten them from a woman he had sex with.

"Oh great. He's got my underwear." She looked a bit disturbed. "I kind of liked those."

"Don't worry sweetie. I'll buy you a new pair." he said kissing her girlfriend's cheek. She smiled at him and the two of them went back home together.


	2. Rose x Jasper

**Another chapter for the story. A bit short though. I might do another chapter on them later. Someone requested this by PM.**

 **Contains Jasper x Rose and Rose cheating on Greg. I know she wouldn't. I don't need to be told this.**

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be fine with Steven?" asked Greg as he finished putting his suitcase in the back of his van.

"Of course I will, sweety." smiled his wife. "I can handle a baby on my own."

"I don't know." he hesitated. As much as he loved and trusted his wife, he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave them both behind. What if they needed him while he was gone? He was going to be gone for a while. He was headed off to visit his aunt, who had come down with a cold and he wasn't going to bring his infant son along just for him to get sick.

"Don't worry about us, Greg. If we need anything, we'll call you." said Rose stroked her husband's cheek. "Besides, I have Pearl, Amtheyst, Garnet, and Jasper here too."

"You're right. I'm worrying too much." Greg and his wife shared a quick kiss before heading off.

Rose watched as her husband rode away before heading inside of the house. She went upstairs and peeked into her son's room. The little boy was sleeping soundly in his crib. Rose smiled at her little boy. He was a beautiful little child and Rose took great pride in knowing that someday their child would grow up to be a handsome boy and a special one too. She suddenly heard the door behind her open and then close as she pulled the covers up a bit more on her son.

"Is he gone yet?" asked Jasper.

"He just left."

"Good...then we get back to business then, Rose." Jasper spun the pink haired woman around to face her and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist. "I've been waiting all week for this."

"You're normally so patient, Jasper." said gem as Jasper kissed her cheek and went down to her neck and collar bone as Rose wrapped her arms around the gem's neck.

"It's been a while though." said the orange gem pressing her forehead against the other gem. "We haven't had sex for a month now."

"That's because of those centipedes popping up and me being with Steven." said Rose rubbing a tumb against her lover's cheek. "So naturally we don't have have time for that."

"Now that the kid's asleep and Greg's gone we can have some alone time." She said grabbing her lover's bottom firmly. Rose kissed her and wrapped her arms around the gem, pushing her tongue inside of the orange gem's mouth.

The two rubbed against each other, ready to get down to business as soon as they could. Jasper reached down and rubbed between her legs. Rose moaned into the kiss and Jasper broke it off so she could nibble on her lover's neck. Rose ran her fingers through her snowy white hairs and bit her lip. She needed the gem and she needed her now. It was only when she heard her child make a noise was when he remembered where she was and why they could just have sex there.

"Let's go somewhere else." said the pink haired gem.

"Huh? Oh right." Jasper pulled away from her lover and the two of them went farther down the hall to the guest room of the house.

Once inside, Jasper quickly took off her clothes while Rose was a bit slower than hers. Underneath her dress, she was wearing red see through bra and panties. Once Rose had her underwear off, Jasper settled down between her legs and started licking her lover eagerly. Normally she would take her time, making sure to tease the gem with her tongue running along her inner thigh before going for the other set of lips she loved so dearly. Today, Jasper didn't want to savor her lover for too long. It had been a while since they had sex or even had been together intimately. There was also the factor of her lover's baby waking up at any time. They needed to do this now.

Rose bit her lip and tightly gripped her lover's hair. Jasper was talented with her tongue and wished they could do it more often. Jasper continued fucking her with her tongue before sucking on the nub one last time before climbing back on top of her lover and kissing her, allowing her to taste herself.

"Is it my turn or your's?" asked the slightly younger gem.

"I believe it's mine." said Rose.

Jasper climbed off of her and Rose got off the bed as her lover got on all fours. Rose made herself a long thick and positioned it at her lover's dripping entrance. Rose slowly pressed herself inside until she was all the way inside of the gem. Rose started to tell Jasper to tell her when to move, but Jasper was moving on her own already. Rose gripped the gem's hip and started slamming into the gem. Jasper felt amazing as usual. Rose made sure to keep hitting the spot that Jasper loved while said gem tried not to make too much noises. There was no telling if any of the other gems were around.

"Oh crap, I'm about to cum!" whispered Rose.

"M-make sure you pull out!" Jasper moaned.

"Ah, I-I can't!" With that, the pink haired gem came deep inside of the gem coating her insides with her cum.

Once she pulled out, the thick fluid ran down her leg onto the covers underneath them. Rose smiled hazily as she watched her lover lay back on the bed, reach between her legs, and scoop up some of her lover's cum on her finger. "You're cruel, you know that right?"

"You're my jasper, Jasper." said Rose after sucking the cum off of her lover's finger. "Getting you pregnant is my business."

"I wonder if you did."

"I'd love it if you had my baby." Rose ran her fingers through her hair. "I think our child would have been adorable."

"Hopefully it looks more like me than you if I am." Jasper got off the bed. "Come on, we'd better go wash up."

"Right." Holding each other's hands, the two went into the guest bedroom's bathroom to shower together.

* * *

 **Next chapter: _Steven x Peridot with a few other pairings. It'll be longer too._**


	3. Steven x Lapis

The gems were at the barn cleaning up. There was a lot of work to be done and it would be a while before they would finish, but it would get done sooner or later. Garnet was talking to Moldavite about where to move some heavy items as Steven was helping Lapis cleaning the mess that the ship made. The work load was majorly reduced thanks to Moldavite's fusion.

"Alright everyone, that's enough for today." said Pearl. Everyone went to the portal and teleported back home.

Later

Steven was outside playing some volley ball with Connie while the other gems were discussing business about Yellow Diamond. "Yellow Diamond might send more ships soon." said Garnet.

"Don't worry." said Moldavite. "As long where together we will defend this earth!"

"She's right." said Pearl. "Earth is our home and no matter what, we will defend it. In the meantime we should prepare for another attack."

"That's fine and all, but could we please just take a break?" said Amethyst. "I'm beat."

"A break would be just what everyone needs." said Garnet.

"But...well I guess." sighed Pearl. "I guess we could use it, especially Steven."

"Where is he anyways?" asked Lapis.

"Outside." said Garnet.

"I'm going to go see what's he doing." Lapis got up and straightened out her dress.

Lapis went outside to look for Steven. She saw the younger gem outside with Connie with Lion laying not too far away napping. Lapis called out to the young man, waving him over. Steven said something to Connie who nodded and waved good bye before leaving. Lion got up after stretching and came over with Steven.

"Hey Lapis. The meeting's already over?"

"Yeah. Garnet and mom decided we're taking a break for a while." said Lapis. "So that means we can spend more time together."

"Awesome. You wanna see a movie?"

"A movie?" said Lapis. "What's a movie?"

"Well you see, it's..." Steven then explained what movies were as they got on Lion and took off for town to go get a movie to watch.

Steven had picked out a favorite movie of his and then two watched in his bedroom with Steven's head on Lapis's lap. Lapis found the movie entertaining, although there were of course things she had questions about. Steven was amused by the blue gem's poor knowledge of the human world as well he found it adorable. He happily paused the movie to explain the events of the story to her. After the movie, he asked her if she liked it.

"It was interesting. It would have been confusing if you hadn't explained it." Laips smiled. "I'm lucky I have you."

Steven smiled back at her and kissed her.

Later

All the gems where at the arcade with Steven. Pearl was playing a dancing game with Garnet and Amethyst. Steven was showing Lapis how to play a race car machine. Lapis took a look around and lifted up her dress revealing her lacy blue panties underneath after making sure no one was looking. When she got his attention on her underwear, she used her gem to make her underwear vanish. Steven slipped out of his seat and got between her legs. The blue gem pulled her skirt over him and started playing with the machine as to not draw attention to herself.

As she played the game, she could feel the younger gem pleasuring her with his talented tongue. Lapis held back a moan as Steven pleasured her with both his fingers and his tongue. They had to keep quiet as to not let the others hear them going at it on the spot. Once he was done, he kissed her lower lips and came from underneath her dress. Lapis kept her panties off as she got up and her and Steven left to go have some private time at home.


End file.
